The increased use of digital devices for the playing of entertainment content has vastly increased the selection of content available to users. Users are able to download or stream content to play through their home computers or through dedicated media devices with many of the capabilities of computers, and are able to store numerous titles, such as songs, movies, television shows, and video clips, on personal devices. The delivery and storage of content has become easier and easier as the capacity and connectivity of devices has increased. The costs of delivery of content have greatly decreased because the need to deliver content on media has become less and less important. Rather than delivering content on a recorded medium such as a compact disc (CD) or digital versatile disc (DVD), a provider can allow a user to receive content directly to the user's device through the download or streaming of data, so that the cost of the media is essentially free or negligible. Thus, the cost of the content can be related directly to the value of the content, free of any cost of recording media, packaging, storage, physical shipment, or the like.
With the increasing availability and lower cost of delivery of content, users are able to consume more content, choosing content to accompany many of their personal activities, and having access to a wide variety of content for each activity in which a user may engage. For example, a user may select music for a party, including a particular occasion or event, may select music, audiobook, or video for exercise, or may select music, audiobook, or video for traveling, such as a flight or a bus or train commute.